


Control

by Clarrisani



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Chair Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Swing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha is the master of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

 

Misha stepped back and took the time to admire his handiwork. He smiled, licking his lips. He absently glanced at his watch and noted that over an hour had passed since they had begun, adding credence to the saying “time flies when you’re having fun”. He wiped his hands on his shirt, the fabric clinging to his sweaty palms as he took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment and finding his centre of control.

A whimper caused his eyes to once more snap open, and glancing down he spotted a small droplet of precum rolling down the side of Jared’s painfully stiff cock. Misha hummed to himself, eyes looking back up at Jared’s face and seeing fresh tears roll out from under his blindfold. Misha considered his options – gently kiss the tears away, or follow the line of precum with his tongue. He dismissed both instantly. He’d made a promise to himself that he wouldn’t satisfy his own needs that night, and comfort was not on the books right now.

Keeping himself in check was proving rather difficult; Jared made a sinfully beautiful picture trussed up in the sling. Misha winced slightly at the sight of the slight red welts forming on Jared’s wrists from where he was straining hard against his bonds, Misha making a mental note to gently massage soothing cream into them later and invest in some more properly padded straps.

Sweat rolled down Jared’s heaving chest, his hair plastered to his face around the blindfold over his eyes. His whimpers were muffled by the ball-gag in his mouth. Misha really wasn’t a fan of the gag himself, but Jared had one hell of an oral fixation and basically insisted that something be in his mouth every chance he got. The gag also had the effect of reducing Jared’s loud cries and curses to a whimper, and that Misha did enjoy.

Misha shifted slightly, taking in the way Jared’s body was trembling and tense. Misha had managed to keep him in this state for well over 30 minutes, not that Misha was counting. He could see that Jared was trying to move, to get some sort of friction on his neglected cock. Misha had made a point of not touching it tonight, instead torturing Jared by blowing on the leaking tip. The small droplets of cum had collected against the cock ring that encircled the base of Jared’s cock, and Misha knew from personal experience that that feeling itself was maddening.

Misha stepped forward, brushing his hands lightly in the space just above Jared’s straining thighs, feeling the soft hairs on the pads of his fingers. He smiled at the chocked sob that came deep from within Jared’s chest, Misha repeating the move before hovering his forefinger close enough to Jared’s cock that he could feel its heat. He traced his finger through the air, following the path of last drip and watching Jared’s entire body ripple at the sensation.

He almost wished he could step between where Jared’s thighs were spread open by the swing, but instead he stepped back and around the swings frame, eyes drifting from Jared to where he was suspended in the air above the bondage chair and the man strapped to it. Moving around to the back of the chair he could see the way Jared’s anal muscles were involuntarily twitching and clenching around the cock inside of him.

Misha had to stop again, forcing himself to regulate his breathing and mentally willing his arousal back under control. He watched as Jared strained against his restraints, head turning slightly in the direction Misha had moved as he whimpered loudly, sobbing against the gag. Misha almost took pity on him. Almost.

A groan of frustration brought his attention downward to the man bound to the bondage chair. Jensen was equally blindfolded, his arms pulled back behind him. The chair did allow for its occupant to be bound to the armrests, but Misha had instead chosen to fold the sides down and bind Jensen’s wrists into the loops at the back. It meant he had been able to position the swing over Jensen’s bound form, lowering Jared’s just enough that Jensen’s cock was deep inside him but none of Jared’s weight was on the other man.

Like Jared Jensen’s legs were forced apart and restrained, Misha making sure that there was no possible way that Jensen could thrust upward, just as Jared couldn’t thrust down. He knew that it had to be maddening, but that was the whole point of the exercise. Unlike Jared, though, Jensen wasn’t straining against his bonds. Instead his hands were balled into fists, the muscles of his body so tight Misha was positive he could snap the lead of a pencil on them.

“Mish, please,” Jensen whispered hoarsely, breaking his silence. “Please.”

Misha narrowed his eyes. As much as he loved hearing Jensen beg in that desperate, needy voice he felt a sense of displeasure roll through him. He reached up, fingers sliding into Jensen’s drenched hair and tightening, tugging hard and hearing Jensen gasp.

“I thought I said no talking,” he said, absently noting the edge of Castiel in his growl. It was a bad habit now, slipping into his characters voice. He saw a shiver pass through Jensen’s body at the sound of it though so he didn’t bother correcting it. “You know what happens when you break my rules.”

The long whine that escaped Jensen’s prone form should be bottled up and displayed as a national treasure Misha decided as he reached for the small remote hooked onto side of the chair. He glanced quickly at Jared and saw his head fall back, droplets of sweat dripping onto Jensen’s chest and causing it to twitch. Jared knew as well as they did what was coming, Misha tracing his thumb over the outline of the dial before turning it to the next setting and flicking button to on.

Jensen’s body arched hard against the restraints of the chair, his mouth falling open in a silent scream as the small vibrating bullet pressed against his prostate came to life. If it hadn’t been for the cock ring helping Jensen hold off Misha knew that Jensen would have been over the edge and beyond, but the edge was where Misha had been keeping him.

Setting the remote down Misha stepped closer to Jensen, ghosting his touch over the man’s nipples and enjoying the way they twitched. A fresh wave of tears now streaked Jensen’s own face, and the way Jared was whimpering and moaning told Misha that he could feel Jensen’s cock throbbing as Jensen tried desperately to thrust up into Jared’s heat.

A smile tugged at the corners of Misha’s lips as he enjoyed the erotic show in front of him, Misha denying his need to relieve the pressure of his own cock pressing almost painfully against his jeans. Unlike the two younger men Misha had forgone the cock ring, testing his own sense of control over his own body as he revealed in his ability to control the other two men.

Glancing once more at his watch Misha noted the late hour and decided that as much as he loved the moment where Jensen and Jared were so close to coming, nothing compared to the moment itself. Resisting the urge to smooth down Jensen’s hair where Misha’s fingers had caused it to spike Misha stepped around so that he could see both their faces. Forcing his hands flat against his thighs, Misha licked his dry lips.

“You may both come.”

It took every ounce of control he had to keep from coming himself as Jensen and Jared followed his command, Jensen’s almost silent cry seemingly just as loud as Jared’s muffled scream. Jared seem to arch in the sling, his body perfectly aligned with Jensen’s just below him, so close Misha was sure they could feel each other’s heat. Hot white strips painted themselves across Jared’s chest, some managing to escape onto the floor and Jensen below him. Misha could almost taste it, forcing back the memory as he began counting backward from 100 as he felt his own cock twitch.

He didn’t know how long they came for, but they both eventually slumped boneless against their restraints, breathing hard. After hovering for a moment to make sure they were okay Misha grabbed the corner of a trundle table that had been set aside waiting and wheel it across to them. After deactivating the vibrator and easing it free from within Jensen, Misha picked up the sponge, ringing the excess water from it and gently wiping away the larger globs of Jared’s cum.

Misha took care as he eased Jared enough that Jensen could slip free, then gently removed the cock rings and set them aside. He hummed so that they knew where he was, easing the ball gag from Jared’s mouth.

“Did you lose it?” Jared asked as Misha shifted the chair and sling enough that Jared was no longer above Jensen, Misha easing Jared’s feet gently down toward the floor.

“Nope,” Misha said, kneeling down to free Jared’s legs.

Jensen groaned. “Hate you.”

“I know,” Misha said with a smile, standing. He moved back to the swing frame, lowering Jared’s arms slowly to make sure that Jared was able to keep his feet under him. Leaving Jared clinging to the ropes he was still bound to, Misha moved to the back of chair and freed Jensen’s hands. This done he walked to the light switch and turned the dial to dim their glow. “You should be good. Let me know if they’re still too bright.”

Jensen and Jared tugged their blindfold’s free, blinking and squinting in the light. They shared a smile, causing Misha to bite back his grin as he pushed the table with washbasin and sponges over to the large bed on the other side of the room. Their ability to have entire conversations without saying a word still awed him.

Returning to Jared’s side he released Jared’s wrist, not altogether surprised when the second Jared’s wrist was properly free fingers found their way into Misha’s hair and Misha found his head being tilted back, Jared’s mouth hard on his in a biting kiss. He pressed into it, loving the way Jared seemed to be trying to simultaneously devour his tonsils and his lips. He fought to keep from moaning, feeling his own arousal flare. He pressed his hand to Jared’s chest and pushed him back as he himself stepped back. “No.”

Jensen chuckled tiredly from over on the chair, eyes twinkling in the low light as he looked at Jared. “You tried.”

Jared shrugged it off, Misha taking his weight as he released Jared’s remaining restraint. He helped Jared over to the bed, still able to feel the younger man’s body trembling from exertion. He eased Jared down, Jared instantly flopping back with a sigh as Misha pulled the table closer so that Jared would be able to reach the sponges.

Misha spotted Jared’s cheeky look and stepped back quickly in case Jared made another grab for him, knowing Jared had made it his personal quest to get Misha to come in his pants after one of their sessions. Rather than reaching for Misha though Jared instead wiped a finger along a trail of Jensen’s come on his thigh where it had dripped as he had moved across the room. He brought it to his lips, sucking on his finger like it was nectar.

“It’s not going to work,” Misha deadpanned, turning his back on Jared and crossing over to the chair to release Jensen’s legs.

A quick glance up allowed Misha to catch Jared’s pout, Misha making a point of ignoring him as he let the last strap fall free. He smiled as he realised that in the time it had taken to move Jared to the bed Jensen had dozed off, Misha finally allowing himself to smooth down Jensen’s hair. “Come on, Jen. Can’t stay here.”

Jensen hummed tiredly, eyes blinking open. His fingers caught the front of Misha’s shirt and pulled him down, Misha smiling as he kissed Jensen firmly on the mouth. As much as Misha loved the way Jared devoured him with his kisses, the way Jensen seemed to nibble at him sent a shiver up Misha’s spine. He pulled back before he could let himself get lost in them.

“Let’s get you to bed,” he said, sliding an arm around Jensen and easing him off the chair, Jensen leaned tiredly against him, nuzzling his face into Misha’s neck as they crossed over to the bed on the opposite side of where Jared was wiping away the last of the mess. He eased Jensen down, Jensen sliding across to where Jared was and pressing a kiss onto his shoulder blade.

He knew they were both too tired to really start anything, and the way they lazily kissed each other confirmed it for him. Misha crossed the room to turn off the lights, leaving the room lit only by a bedside lamp and the harsh blue glow of the computer screen in the corner. Grinning Misha brought himself to quickly scan the messages flashing up on the chat pane.

“So apparently Danny says next time I’ve got to come riding both your cocks,” he said out loud, “at the same time.”

Jensen swore as they pulled back from their kiss, Jared huffing a laugh. “We are so definitely doing that.”

“Considering your wife just threatened triple castration if we don’t…” Misha let his voice trail off, reading. “Yes Vicki, I know I have too many clothes on.”

“Seconded,” Jensen said, taking a sponge from Jared to clean himself up.

Misha frowned as he continued reading the new messages. “I’m not doing a strip tease.”

Jared booed and laughed. “Who said that?”

“Mutual,” Misha said, straightening so that he could tug his shirt up over his head and toss it to the side. He paused as the opening bars of David’ Roses “Stripper” began to play. He shot Jensen a glare. “Really?”

Jensen gave him a shit eating grin.

“Do I want to know why you have that on your phone?” Jared asked.

Misha sighed, shaking his head and glancing down at the screen. “Goodnight, ladies.”

He ignored the complaints as he closed down the web cams and computer, removing the last of his clothing. Looking over at the bed he saw that Jensen and Jared had finished cleaning, the two now curled up together in the centre of the bed, perfectly slotted together as they shared soft kisses and whispers.

Misha moved the table away from the bed and pushed it into the en suite, looking up as Jensen called his name.

“Just come to bed,” Jensen said tiredly. “Clean up in the morning.”

Jared held a hand out toward him, Misha smiling and stepping toward him. He slipped his fingers between Jared’s, allowing the other man to pull him down onto the bed and frowning as they made a space between them.

“You get the middle, Mish,” Jensen said.

“That way we can double team you in the morning,” Jared threatened.

Misha laughed, giving him a playful swat and allowing himself to be tugged into the space between them. Jared pulled the blankets up over them as Jensen turned off the light, Misha catching hold of Jared’s arm as the larger man draped himself over him lightly. Jensen curled into Misha’s other side, fingers sliding up the inside of Misha’s thigh and knuckles bumping Misha’s deflating erection. “You know you don’t have to prove anything to us, right?”

“I do it to prove to myself that I can,” Misha said, closing his eyes as Jared pressed a soft kiss onto the top of his head. “Because trust me, if I can keep control watching the two of you come I can withstand anything.”

Jensen made a negative sound, lips brushing against Misha’s ear. “All I have to do is look at you and you’re gone.”

Misha elbowed him lightly. “That’s different.”

Jensen chuckled softly, settling in against him. “We’ll see.”

**END**


End file.
